Conflict
by The Snosrap
Summary: The future of The FAYZ. As tensions mount new charaters arise as old ones collide. some romance some action kinda like the story.
1. Explanations

Explanations

As Sam told Astrid about his experience with the poof he noted how attentive she was while listening. It occurred to him that she might be worried about he own 15th.

Once he finished his retelling and Astrid had settled back into his arms he asked her " I'm sure you'll be able to out smart the piranha-monster-thing" he said not quite able to name the creature.

"Oh, I know I'm just thinking about what it said about Caine."

" I really just want to stop worrying and relax," he said as he gave a contented sigh, happy to be holding her.

They stayed there for a few hours talking about their lives before the FAYZ. It was after a jibe about how Sam " wanted to ask you out but just never could find the nerve" that they left their secluded spot on the beach and came back to town to find Albert unsuccessfully trying to round up a clean up crew after the thanksgiving dinner. They found Quinn asleep with L.P. playing his ubiquitous gameboy.

"What a good babysitter Quinn is" Astrid said with a chuckle.

Astrid took Little Pete home and Sam woke Quinn with a kick to go and help him search for Edelio whom they found sitting near the fire station with Lana.

After finding a way to separate the two Sam was forced to ask "Hey, man how serious are you two?"

"I don't know but I really think this could be something."

Sam raised his eyebrow in surprise seeing as they had met several hours ago. The crowd parted as the trio walked toward the town hall.

* * *

They were cold. Pack leader had left Cain and Diana to rest while he had excused himself with a gruff "Pack leader hunt. Human stay."

It was an awkward silence for several long minutes before Diana Broke the silence with a question of " why are we following him Caine? What are we doing here?"

"Were going to find the darkness. That's what changed Drake. I want it too."

"An Arm like that? Sick"

"No the power I've got some of my own I want to see what it can give me."

"Why are you willing to risk it? What's the point?"

"Because he beat me. I won't lose again."

"Whatever, Caine. I really don't think this is a good idea." But he was beyond listening and she knew it.

Just as she was thinking of making a break for it and leaving Caine to his misguided path Pack leader returned with a "Come, close now." And she felt that familiar fear grip her heart.


	2. Encounters

Encounters

Miles away a weakened wounded child scaled a fence. Upon first glance you would think he used a scaling rope of some kind. You would be wrong. Drake dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. As he walked through Evanston Air force base he realized for the second time that fate had dealt him a winning hand. There were surely enough weapons here to help him regain control of this ridiculous world he had been put in. As he looked around at the overturned cars and all of the proof of the poof he remembered how much he hated people who rhymed. It was when he entered the garage he realized he wasn't alone. He could distinctly hear someone trying to start a car and having trouble.

Just before he turned the corner into the bay where the noise was coming from he heard "Damn battery". He continued onward to find a kid with his back turned and hands raised towards the engine. Just as Drake was preparing to do exercise his whip a shock like lightning appeared in the space between the kids hands and the opened hood. The engine roared to life and the kid began to walk to the driver's side door after slamming down the hood. He fell against the hood with a shout as a long red line appeared on his back. He turned faster than Drake would have thought possible with a wound like that. Drake was raising his whip to slice the kids throat when Wham- but it was more like WHAAAAM. The had shot him he must have but when Drake used the last dregs of his strength to look up the kid's hands were empty but glowing like when you turn on a bulb and the tungsten starts to glow before it blinds you. Then he let the blackness overtake him. When he awoke he discovered a note on the floor next to him:

Dear Weird Whip-Guy,

Umm..r u crazy? What are you doin?

Attacking me for no reason. Y are you

even here there's no food left. There

aren't any other working cars either

The only place that may still be running

is Perdido so stop buy if you wanna get

barbequed again lol

_Rick_

P.S. I'd avoid any electrical outlets cuz your gonna

have a weird charge after the current I hit you with.

Drake shrugged at least he wouldn't have to deal with that kid for a while but he could be problematic in the future. Although, Drake wasn't the slightest bit worried about the note. He wasn't after food.

Quinn was tired. The days had been hectic since the showdown and he was hiding from the world in the firehouse. This whole thing was just bogus. First his parents going then his best friend was suddenly superboy. Quinn knew Sam didn't want anything but good for Quinn but when other people with powers were all over the place it was hard not to get lost in the shuffle. It was all just unfair. There was nothing he could do about however so in the meantime he just wanted to lay back watch a D.V.D. and maybe play some video games. Then as he decided on video games the wa- Whoa. Oh, it was just Brianna.

"Jeeze, Brianna take it slow will ya" he had spilled his coke everywhere.

"sure thing" she said as she zoomed over, got some paper towels and had it cleaned up before Quinn could move to put the sticky can down.

"I was tryin to mellow out and play a game or something. You?"

"Same I guess just kinda bored. Everything's goin so slow you know?" she said. Quinn raised his eyebrows at the irony of that statement.

Wanna play?" Quinn decided to ask after a second of thought.

"Why not?"

The game started out normally enough; some wins on both sides but it soon became evident that Brianna was the better of the two. After several loses Quinn began to get frustrated. And as Brianna got faster and faster it was obvious that her abilities were affected by her powers. Soon her hands were moving as fast as her feet could. She was dominating Quinn and he was so tired of how he was the only one without any gimmick who was prey to all those with the power. And, just when he was thinking that thought she slowed.

Quinn took the opportunity to score a quick point before he realized that she had dropped the controller in fright. "Quinn, I can't move"

"What?"

"It's all so slow I feel like i'm in molasses." She was beginning to cry and panic.

"I'll go get help," he said. Quinn flew through the doors as fast as he could toward town hall. Then He felt rather than saw Brianna running, at her old speedy pace, in a wide arc around Quinn.

"Brianna" he called. She turned and began to run toward him but the closer she got the slower she was as well.

"It's you Quinn. Somehow you're stopping me. Quinn sat down hard on a bench near him in a little bit of a shock.

" I…I guess you've got powers too. Weird, huh?"

Weird was an understatement for the way Quinn was feeling right then. He was freaked. But some part of him he couldn't help was a little bit relieved.


End file.
